


The Day the World Ended

by kirallie



Series: The Day the World Ended [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Evil Sam Winchester, M/M, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Slash. EvilSam. Non-con. Dean's world ended three years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day the World Ended

It had all happened so fast. One minute Sam was in the diner getting dinner and the next he was gone and everyone else inside was dead. The next time Dean had seen Sam...it hadn't been his brother anymore. He'd gone to the cemetery with Bobby to try and save Sam only to find it was too late as Sam shoved the Colt into the lock and opened the Devil's Gate. Bobby had made him run and that was probably the only reason they'd gotten out of the cemetery alive. He'd turned back once to see Sam staring at him, face expressionless and it had killed him. That was the last time he saw Sam, he'd spent the last three years always being one step behind. He'd lost Bobby almost a year ago, by the time Dean had tracked him down the older hunters tattoo had been broken and his body possessed.

Maybe if the Roadhouse hadn't been the first casualty of the war they could have done something more to stop it. Instead there were very few hunters left, in fact Dean half believed he was the only one left. Of course every day people now knew how to hunt, those that were left free anyway. The west coast had pretty much been wiped out straight away, not surprising was the fact that Stanford was now a crater. After all that had been where Jess had died and Dean had to believe that some part of his brother still loved her.

City by city America was slowly falling to the demonic army Sam had released. Dean knew what he had to do when he finally caught up to Sam and he'd slowly come to terms with it. This...this wasn't his brother anymore; Sam would never have done any of this. It broke what was left of his heart but he would kill the thing Sam had become if it was the last thing he did.

It took another four months but he finally reached New York and while it was bad it wasn't as bad as a lot of cities he'd been through lately. He knew Sam was somewhere in the city but not where exactly. He just had to keep from being noticed by the roving demons and the humans who worked with them in the hope of remaining relatively free. He managed it for three days but then his luck ran out.

"Hello Dean." He swore and spun around to see Bobby, or at least the demon walking around in his body. Looking around it became obvious pretty quickly that he was surrounded.

"Hey Bobby or you got your own name demon?" He asked, reading himself for a fight.

"I like the name Bobby just fine. And don't bother fighting; boss wants you in one piece. Don't you want to see your brother?" the demon asked and Dean glared.

"He's not my brother anymore." Dean spat and pulled his gun. The demon nodded and Dean's world went black.

When Dean woke up he was lying on a comfortable bed in what looked like a hotel room. He sat up slowly, one hand going to his throbbing head as he looked around. He tensed as the door opened and then had to fight the urge to attack as Sam walked in. He stared at his brother, taking in the changes in Sam's appearance since he'd last seen him. Sam hadn't gotten any taller obviously but he'd put on a bit more muscle and the baggy layers were gone. His Sam had never worn tight leather pants and black t-shirts like that.

"Hey Dean." Sam greeted but Dean remained silent, just staring at him. "What? Three years and you won't even say hi?"

"You're not my brother." Dean snapped and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yes I am, I'm just...free and powerful. I did what Dad couldn't do Dean; the demon's dead and gone. Aren't you happy? Mom and Dad are avenged."

"Not like this Sam. Yeah I wanted him dead but I never wanted to lose you in the process." Dean answered tiredly and Sam frowned.

"You didn't lose me, you left. If you'd just stayed that night at the cemetery we could have been together from the start." Sam walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "I would have kept you safe Dean; I made sure no demon would hurt you. I want you here with me Dean." Sam said, smiling softly at him and it would have been like the old days...if Sam's eyes weren't an eerie yellow colour.

"No. Don't you see this is wrong? Mom and Dad would hate what you've done. You're leading demons Sam! That's not what they'd want...what I wanted for you. Please Sam." Dean pleaded tiredly; he was so tired he just wanted it to end. If Sam killed him fine, at least it would be over and he wouldn't have to live with his guilt anymore.

"Dean please I need you." Sam whispered, reaching out to palm Dean's face. Dean closed his eyes, a single tear falling. "Shh Dean, its okay. Not gonna hurt you." Sam whispered, reaching out to pull Dean closer. Another tear slipped free and Sam reached up to brush it away.

"No. Just kill me." Dean whispered and Sam snarled.

"Never! I'm gonna look after you Dean, just like you've always looked after me. We'll be together forever Dean; no one will ever separate us again."

"No, you're not Sam, not anymore. My brother wouldn't do this. Sam fought for people, not monsters." Dean argued weakly.

"And what did those people ever do for us Dean? Living on the run from the law and demons? It was no life bro, sooner or later the FBI would have caught up and we'd be in maximum security. You know that. We're free now. Don't you see?" Sam's voice was soft and gentle and Dean fought the urge to actually cry for the first time in years. He just wanted his brother back but not like this. He took a deep breath and then shoved Sam as hard as he could, the younger man barely wavered.

"Get away from me." Dean growled out angrily and Sam actually smiled at him.

"That's the Dean I remember." Sam said and Dean glared at him. He forced himself to get angry and stay that way, he would not give in; he would die before he joined Sam.

"What happened to you Sam? After the diner?" Dean asked, needing to know and Sam shifted on the bed, crossing his legs to get comfortable.

"Went into the diner and then I woke up in the ghost town of Cold Oak. Andy was there too and so were Ava and a few others. Turned out the demon had us there for its version of Survivor. It wanted someone to lead the army, a general. Lily died first trying to leave. Andy was next; Ava killed him by calling a demon. She went to attack me but Jake killed her, snapped her neck. I figured we could leave, Ava had been the one controlling the demons but then Jake attacked me and we fought. I killed him, didn't mean to at the time but it happened and...Azazel, that was the demon's name, had come to visit in a dream earlier. He showed me the night Mom died and what he did to me. You know how Dad told you that stuff about having to kill me? I think he suspected at least. That night Azazel fed me his blood, he fed all of us children his blood. And when I killed Jake I ended up with a mouthful of his demon infected blood. It was...delicious. So I drank and then I left. Azazel found me wandering around in a daze, took me with him, gave me more blood. He said if I did a job for him he would make sure you were safe forever so I went to the graveyard and opened the Gate. And then you and Bobby showed up but Bobby made you leave again when you should have stayed with me." Sam shifted again on the bed, slowly moving closer as if worried Dean would try to run but what was the point when there was nowhere to run to? When Sam settled again he leaning against the headboard next to Dean, there shoulder's just touching and Dean fought the urge to move away, at least Sam was telling him what had happened. "He taught me how to use my powers, how to command the army, everything I needed to know. Once I learned it all I took the Colt and shot him. Should have seen the look on his face! Never saw it coming! So after that I took over." Sam fell silent and Dean just stared at him. Sam had demon blood in him? Was that why he'd changed so much?

"Do you still...drink it?" Dean asked, trying not to pull a face at that but Sam saw and laughed.

"Sure, tastes great." He answered and Dean had to wonder...if he stopped would he go back to being the old Sam again? "I'd say you should try it but I don't think it'd taste the same to you."

"I'll skip. Sam...have you thought about stopping? Not drinking anymore?" Dean asked, not sure what would set Sam off. Sure he had said he'd never hurt him but his mood seemed to jump around a bit and that made Dean a bit nervous.

"Why would I? Helps keep them in line, it tastes good and if I'm tired it boosts my powers a bit too." Sam answered with a shrug and Dean closed his eyes. "What? You think if I stop drinking I'll go back to being the old Sam? Sorry bro, not gonna happen. This is me Dean and I still love you, still need you with me." Sam told him, leaning into Dean. Dean sat stiffly, not knowing what to do. He was unarmed and with Sam's powers severely outclassed. Not to mention that despite everything he still loved his brother and Sam...he still seemed to care for him in some way. Could he really try to kill his own brother?

"I can't stay here Sam. I can't just watch you destroy everything." Dean finally whispered and Sam reached out to make Dean raise his head. Sam gently traced handover Dean's face and Dean let him. He would leave, keep hunting but he wouldn't search Sam out again.

"I won't let you leave me again Dean." Sam whispered and Dean pulled away.

"So what? Gonna keep me locked up for the rest of my life? Look...I can't do what Dad told me, even with everything that's happened. So I'll just go my own way and you can do what you want." Dean argued.

"No. Dean I need you." Sam argued back and Dean snorted.

"For what? You have your precious little army and I won't have any part of it." Dean shot back and Sam just looked at him. His puppy eyes weren't quite as potent with the different colour but they still tugged at Dean's heart.

"You're my big brother, the one person I've always looked up to, been able to depend on. I love you Dean, please stay with me. You won't have to deal with any demons, I'll keep them away from you." Sam was almost begging and Dean shut his eyes, fighting to stay angry at the kid. "Dean..." Sam whispered and Dean's eyes flew open in shock as Sam's lips gently brushed against his.

"SAM!" Dean pulled away, nearly falling off the bed in shock. "What the hell are you doing? I'm your brother!" Dean kept his distance and Sam smiled.

"So? Since when have we ever lived by other people's rules?" Sam asked, slowly moving forward. Dean scrambled off the bed but then found himself cornered against the wall.

"Sam no. Don't do this." Dean ordered but Sam kept moving slowly closer. Dean was cornered and he knew it so he tensed, ready to fight. Sam saw it and sighed before moving too fast for Dean to react, pinning Dean in the corner. "Please don't." Dean whispered and then Sam was kissing him again. Dean struggled briefly before giving up, Sam was too strong to push off. Dean shut his eyes and tried to block out what his baby brother was doing to him and that worked until Sam's tongue worked its way past Dean's lips and into his mouth. Dean struggled again and Sam raised a hand to hold Dean's head still while the other began gently stroking over Dean's skin under his shirt. Dean kept his eyes shut as Sam touched and kissed him, hating himself as his body started to react to the attention. How long had it been since Dean had been with someone? Too long if he was reacting the way he was to another guy and his brother at that. "Please stop." He whispered when Sam let him breath, staring into yellow eyes pleadingly.

"No." Sam answered, kissing him again even as he shifted against Dean, rubbing against him and Dean had to bite back a groan at the sensation. "That's it Dean, let me take care of you." Sam whispered in Dean's ear and Dean closed his eyes again. His head dropped forward and Sam guided it to rest against his shoulder, running gentle fingers through short blonde hair. Dean tried to push away from Sam but he was suddenly uncoordinated, his limbs heavy. "Shh, I've got you." Sam murmured and Dean felt the blackness swallow him.

Sam lifted Dean and then gently laid him down on the bed, making sure he was comfortable despite the fact that Dean was so deeply unconscious that he wouldn't feel a thing. He didn't care about the world but he still loved Dean. He just needed Dean to see that and stay. So he would make him. Sam rested his fingers against Dean's temples and reached out with his powers, altering things as gently as he could, he didn't want to hurt Dean after all. He didn't want to change more than he had to, he didn't want to change too much about Dean. Once he was done he laid a gentle kiss on Dean's lips and then left the room, sealing it behind him as he headed downstairs.

"Bobby." He called and then demon using the old hunter appeared, eyes black. Sam knew there was very little of Bobby left inside and that without the demon he would be almost a vegetable. Bobby had been badly tortured when he'd been caught before the demon had possessed him and the demon had enjoyed breaking the gruff man even further. Sam had no complaints, Bobby had been the one to make Dean leave him that night so as far as Sam was concerned the man deserved his fate.

"My Lord?" The demon bowed in respect.

"Dean is asleep upstairs. He is to be protected with your life. Fail me..." Sam let the threat trail off as he reached out with his powers and the demon convulsed. Sam could hear the weak whimpers of Bobby locked deep inside and enjoyed them as much as he enjoyed the sight of the demon wearing his meat suite writhing in pain. "Clear?"

"Crystal My Lord." With that the demon vanished upstairs as Sam left to oversee the total subjugation of the city.

When Sam returned several hours later the demon was obediently standing guard in front of Dean's room. Sam nodded and then slipped into the room, smiling when he say Dean was still out. Sam put down the bag he was caring and began setting things up. Clothes were placed in the wardrobe and toiletries in the bathroom. The room had its own kitchenette so Sam put the food away and then removed the TV. One everything was done he sat beside Dean and ran his hand through the short hair, gently waking Dean. Dean moved restlessly on the bed before murmuring sleepily. Dazed green eyes slowly opened and Dean smiled as he saw Sam.

"Hey." Dean greeted and Sam smiled, leaning down to kiss him. Dean eagerly met him, his lips parting to allow Sam entrance. When they parted Dean was grinning at him but his eyes were slightly unfocused and Sam knew it was from what he'd done. He didn't feel guilty for doing it, he wanted Dean with him and this appeared to be the only way he'd get what he wanted. "Something wrong?" Dean asked and Sam shook his head.

"Just happy." Sam answered, kissing him again and Dean reached up to pull him closer. Sam went with it, moving so he was lying over Dean but leaning on his elbows to keep his full weight off the weaker male. Dean moaned and arched up; looking for more contact and Sam willing gave it. He loved the way Dean was reacting to him, not some faceless waitress, but him for once and he was going to make sure he was the only one Dean was with ever again.

"Sammy." Dean gasped as Sam tortured him pleasantly. "Need...please." He begged and Sam flexed his powers, removing their clothes before resettling his weight making them both gasp from the feeling. Sam slowly drove Dean to incoherency before gently beginning to prepare him. When Dean was ready Sam slid in slowly and Dean shuddered, gasping. Sam bit his own tongue and then kissed Dean deeply, letting his blood trickle into Dean's mouth. Dean gasped, his eyes rolling back as he clawed at Sam's back. He went limp and Sam finished quickly, pulling out as gently as he could. Sam smiled at the sight of his blood on Dean's lips. He wanted Dean safe forever and giving him blood was the easiest way to achieve that. He cleaned them both up and then settled in beside Dean to sleep for a while.

He woke up several hours later and gently coaxed Dean into waking. Dean wasn't very coherent and had a slight fever from Sam's blood so he gently carried him into the bathroom and ran a cool bath for them. The next week went pretty much the same way as Dean's body slowly adjusted to Sam's tainted blood. After that Dean became more and more aware and able to do things for himself which was good. His eyes were still slightly unfocused but it seemed that was permanent, Sam could have accidentally done a lot more damage.

Dean was content in the hotel suite; he didn't remember hunting or anything other than living in the suite with Sam. But Dean was happy with his life, not realising how often he lived in his own mind because Sam put him to sleep while he had to be out of town to lead his army. A year later the US was completely under Sam's control. Deciding a house would be nicer for them he had Bobby set one up for them in a small town that still had humans living in it. They could live there together in peace and Sam could travel when he needed to.

Dean looked around nervously, this place was twice the size of what he was used to and he didn't understand why they were there.

"It's our new house Dean. I thought you'd like more space, look there's even a small library in here." Sam told him, encouraging Dean to look around. He liked that Dean never fought him over anything now though sometimes he missed Dean's old independence. He hugged Dean when his brother came back into the lounge room. Dean instantly relaxed in his arms as Sam nuzzled his neck gently. Dean used a hand on Sam's shoulder to steady himself as he stretched up to kiss Sam. "Do you like it?" Sam asked when they parted and Dean nodded.

"The bath's huge." Dean said with a grin and Sam laughed.

"Big enough for both of us." He answered and Dean's grin widened. Dean grabbed his hand and led him towards the bathroom, making Sam laugh. Yeah, sometimes he wished he hadn't had to mess with Dean's head but the rest of the time life was great. Of course there was the whole demon army and taking over the world business but that could wait a few months. He had what he wanted most, his Dean.

The End.


End file.
